This present invention relates to bicycle toe clips which prevent a bicyclist's foot from slipping off the pedal during periods of strenuous activity.
Conventional toe clips secure the user's foot to a bicycle pedal using a strap which is cinched through the pedal and the strap carrier section of the toe clip on top of the foot. Unfortunately, when the strap is cinched tight enough to secure the shoe, it effectively locks the shoe in the clip, making quick exit and entry difficult, if not impossible.